Naruto: Forbidden Desire Yuri Story
by RyonaSensei
Summary: Lemon Warning  Sakura and Ino make a promise as children and lives through their childhood, fear of rejection and critism drives them them into hiding. Now with both unable to express their feelings, what were the events that led up to all this?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

(Little Kids)

"What's wrong Ino?" Sakura asks shyly not sure how to deal seeing Ino looking much less cheerful than usual.

"I'm alright, I just heard from my dad my uncle died, so I'm the last of this generation of the Yamanaka Clan because he hadn't had any kids yet. No pressure right?" Ino smiles. Sakura looks at Ino worriedly and Ino notices. "Do you really care that much?"

"Of course I do... You are my best friend."

"Well if that's the case then you have to make a deal with me."

"A deal?"

"Well in this life of a ninja you never know what might happen to you, I'm okay with becoming a ninja even dying early but I want a chance to have a family first or maybe just my own soulmate." Ino looks at Sakura, "If I haven't found the person I want to marry by the time I'm 16, you marry me."

Sakura blushed and looked in shocked of what she had just asked, "Ino..."

"I guess it is kind of my dying wish, do you decline."

Sakura bucked up, "Of course not." Sakura stands up and takes out purple flower hair clip and holds it to Ino, "if you trust me with your heart now then I will give you mine too."

Ino takes it and smiles placing it in her hair, "Thanks Sakura, I feel a lot better now."

Though Sakura wasn't sure if she was truly serious about it, she was happy just to see Ino smile again.

(Pre-Time Skip)

Sakura wakes up after recalling that dream of the past again, she shrugs it off and prepares for school and as usual thinks of a way to use her charm to get near Sasuke before Ino got in the way. She looked at herself in the mirror and thought back to when they were younger, they promised the first day after they were given their squads they would eat lunch together alone, Sakura doubted she would remember something from so long ago especially after the incident that would soon follow...

Sakura thinking only of getting to the academy would walk out forgetting her lunch, continuing on through the walk she would run into Ino racing her to school to get to Sasuke first. After Sakura was placed into Team 7 and Ino in a different squad. She was happy to be in a squad with Sasuke, lunch break came along and she had remembered that she had forgotten her lunch. She felt stupid but began to walk to the exact spot near the lake she said they would meet, "What am I doing even coming this way? Do I really think she'll be here? Maybe my stomach is eating my brain cells."

Sakura comes from behind the tree to see nothing around the lake, she sighed losing all of the false hope she had. Her stomach growled embarrassingly loud. "And here I thought you weren't going to show up." Sakura turns around startled to see Ino standing there with a bagged lunch in her hands. She was shocked she hadn't forgotten, Ino went over to the lake and laid the sheet for them to sit on and they did. Ino opened it to see all of the mouth watering food she had in there, including Sakura's favorites she didn't know Ino even knew.

Sakura looked and noticed something, "Wait Ino there are only 1 pair of chop sticks here."

"Oops, guess I must have accidently only put in 2 in a rush." Ino says and smiles. Sakura gives her a questionable look when she knows she has a jar with them, she would have to count 2 in order to actually take them out, her excuse was invalid.

Ino takes some of the rice, "Open."

"Seriously?" Sakura blushes.

"You're more hungry than me, open wide."

"I can feed myself..."

"Shut that big forehead of yours up and eat it." Ino says, Sakura relunctantly opens as Ino begins feeding her. As lunch was coming to an end as she fed her Ino spoke to Sakura again, "I made 3 very special things for dessert, you have to close your eyes then you tell me which you like the most."

Sakura rolls her eyes not wanting to argue again because she knows Ino is too stubborn to quit, Sakura closes them. Ino first places the first which Sakura likes, and the 2nd she liked even more. Ino takes the third one and corresses it across Sakura's lips, Ino taken by her feeling leans in close and softly kisses Sakura's lips, the touch felt perfect like they were puzzle pieces made to fit together. After Sakura's quick jump from the surprise she slowly kisses her back and moments later Ino jumps back.

"I... we... I gotta go, get back to Shikamaru and Choji." Ino gets up takes the stuff without looking back at Sakura and leaves quickly as she could without running. Sakura sat for a moment puzzled by how quickly she ran away and felt hurt and foolish at the same time. Later Sakura tried to talk to Ino after school but she said she wouldn't speak to her, Sakura was very angry with Ino at this point so she refused to speak to her. A week would go by without Sakura even mentioning Ino's name and would focus on winning Sasuke for herself.

Sakura would return home one day after a small errand with Team 7 and be asked by her mom to go to the flower shop and pick up their order. Sakura relunctantly agrees and says to herself she will get the order and leave, no exchanging words, she hoped maybe Ino's mother would be there today. She would prefer to see Ino than her father, she felt sick just thinking about what happened before, it haunted her dreams because she had been just a child when it happened.

Sakura went to the flower shop to see Ino there at the register, she goes up to her without looking at her and closes her eyes showing order. "I need this order filled for my parents anniversary."

Ino tries to speak but words don't come out so she takes it and gets the flowers for her and gives them to her. As Sakura is on her way out Ino forces the words, "Sakura wait!" She goes to her before she leaves.

"What?"

"I'm so sorry about before, I shouldn't have done that..."

Sakura froaned, "I get it already, you shouldn't have kissed me, I get it."

"No not that, I shouldn't have left you like that and burdened you, I shouldn't have did that, I was just afraid, you know how it is here in the village. It's small and you know how people frown so hard upon thing. But I don't care what they think... I shouldn't, I'm not lying, I really do love you."

Sakura looks to the side not sure if she believes her or not, Ino goes up to Sakura to try her hardest to make her believe it and kisses Sakura with all the passion she can bring and makes Sakura drop the flowers to the ground as Ino kisses Sakura to the wall. She brushes her hair back and presses her body against Sakura's. Ino begins kissing Sakura neck and giving her a hicky while lifting her leg then goes back to kissing adding her tongue to it. At that moment they hear the door close and they both look and Ino jumps off.

"Oh my God, that was a big mistake." Ino says then realizes what she says but before she has time to say a thing.

"I don't have time for your games Ino," Sakura picks up the flowers, "If you can't accept me for other people there is no point in this." Sakura walks out.

Ino drops her knees as Sakura leaves, "Sakura please wait..." Sakura was already gone but they kept coming, "I;m sorry Sakura... I'm sorry." Drowning in her own sorrow Ino knew she had to find out who saw them before they told her father.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Pre-Time Skip)

"A mystery?" Choji asks while eating his chips as grossly as he ever has.

"There is a chance that someone took something from flowershop yesterday while I was paying attention and if my dad finds out he'll kill me so I need both you guys' help."

"Sounds like a drag... I already had to hear my dad get yelled at by my mom yesterday."

"Is that news?" Choji asked.

"Well this time it got kind of heated, it's my fault though, wish he didn't take the heat for me. If I fess up now then my dad took it for nothing." Shikamaru scratches the back of his head.

"Yeah yeah yeah how admirable, so you guys in or what?"

"For?" Asuma said scaring Ino making her jump.

"Asuma-Sensei don't do that! You almost made me jump out of my skin!"

"You think that's bad? You should see when Kakashi and Guy see who can freak their student out faster. Unfortunately neither win because Sasuke and Neji are immovable." Asuma laughs and smokes his cigerette, "So what was it you were all up to?"

"Nothing!" Ino says, Asuma scratches his head still unable to understand Ino he leaves stroken with confusion.

"Alright fine we'll help," Shikamaru says. Ino while trying to keep in on the downlow of what she was trying to do she also wanted to see Sakura but she had just learned they got accepted into a B rank mission which made Ino jealous but hoped Sakura would return soon.

Ino couldn't seem to come up with any information on anyone who may have been heading to the flower shop that day, she shrugged and kept thinking about what she could possibly say to Sakura at this point.

Ino found Hinata trying to train but had to take a break, she didn't seem to be improving as she had liked. Ino went over, "Hey there Hinata." Hinata shyly looked over at Ino blushing being embarrassed at what she might have seen while she was training. Ino felt odd talking to Hinata because they never talked but it was obvious even to her she had a big crush on Naruto so maybe they had a little more in common than they think.

"So they this person you are in love with is well not sure how to say it, if you confessed to everyone you did and everyone would judge you. How would you handle it?"

"M-Me?" Hinata blushed and thought again of confessing her love to Naruto and said, "At the end all that matters is the 2 of you right? If everyone says they will accept you for anything then that should be part of everything."

Ino was surprised that she got an even better answer out of her than she had expected, "Thanks Hinata." Ino smiled and hugged her and Hinata blushed again embarrassed not sure what she had done.

Sakura returned a few days later, she knew Sakura would be tired so she wouldn't bother trying to speak to her too soon. Later she would learn that Asuma had signed them all up for the Chunnin Exams. Team 7 had gotten very close and with that Sakura even closer to Sasuke, as they passed the Forest of Death and she faced Sakura in the Preliminaries she came to a conclusion as she watched Sakura continue to cheer on Sasuke. She could remain her rival but she was sure that after everything it would be too much for her to keep trying, maybe she was meant to be with Sasuke.

Ino was ready to accept it.

(To be continued)


	3. Chapter 3

(Pre-Time Skip)

Sakura sat looking at the cherry blossoms, she sat in the same field where Ino asked her request. She thought about it but she wanted to eliminate the thought from her mind because there was nothing left. Like Ino said it was a mistake, it had to be a mistake and she should focus on Sasuke.

"What are you doing here by yourself?" Kakashi said beside her.

Sakura jumps, "K-Kakashi Sensei... you scared me."

"My bad, I thought I made enough noise. I guess I didn't, what's on your mind?"

"I made a promise a friend of mine right here, and it's not a well liked decision and because of that they're most likely ashamed now and it meant a lot to them... Should I just let it go?"

"That depends, what does it mean to you?"

"It means a lot, especially because it was me and no one else."

"Then you decide if something that special is worth fighting for."

"I think so." Sakura said that but she couldn't bring herself to confront Ino about it so she didn't and she let it go and they went on as Rivals as time went on.

(Shippuden)

"It could be fairly dangerous, are you sure about this?" Shikamaru asks Tsunade.

"Yes, afterall it's your parents who may be in a bind so I'm sending you out as the Captain."

"Captain? But it's only me, Choji and Ino, aren't they usually the captain and a 3 man squad."

"Sakura," Tsunade said.

"Yes Lady Tsunade?"

"Go with them as their 3rd."

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked, Tsunade nodded and Sakura went with Shikamaru. Over the nearly 3 years it has been Sakura and Ino have had to work together time to time with medical ninjutsu but no missions though Sakura didn't think much of it, yet.

"Go find Ino and Choji and tell em to meet outside the gate in 2 hours. I need to speak with the Hokage," Shikamaru says.

Sakura obeys and walks out, "Is this about what we talked about before Shikamaru?"

"Yes."

Outside of the village Shikamaru arrived with all of them waiting and they began their trip, on the way it became night quickly so they decided to go stay in a small town where they had a hotel with a hotspring.

"It's time to eat!" Choji said looking at the barbeque, "Why did you have the girls eat together in another room."

"Ino alone complains about how you eat, can you imagine 2 girls? Here you don't need to hold back so just lay back and enjoy yourself." Shikamaru says, Choji smiles and Shikamaru smiles back showing Choji knows something is up but it's best intentions if it's Shikamaru so he doesn't question it and gets eating.

In the next room Sakura and Ino sat. "Hard to believe 3 years ago I wanted nothing to do with Shikamaru and Choji, now they've become like brothers. I do whatever I can to help when I can." Ino says as she takes a bite.

"I remember how Kakashi told me about how I did poorly because of my infacuation with Sasuke made me a much less effective ninja and how I never treated Naruto like he was worth knowing. Strange how in the end it was always me holding everyone back and I treated Naruto like it was him when I did nothing..."

"Naruto and Sasuke have both changed so much..."

"I wonder how we've changed." Sakura says, the question catches Ino off gaurd drops one of her chop sticks into the flame.

"Oh no, they have all the rest in the other room and it will be embarrassing to walk in there to get one."

Sakura laughed, "Here." Sakura uses hers to pick some up, Ino looks at it. "Come on it won't bite, that's your job."

"Sakura..."

"Shut your big forehead up and eat it, I'll feed you this time."

Ino blushed and took a bite, Sakura continued to only feed Ino but not herself. She wasn't hungry, she was satisfied. She was taking care of Ino like a wife would, she could imagine doing this for her whenever she asks. Ino was so embarrassed she had her eyes closed, Sakura took her chance and went forward. She took a chance and kissed Ino on lips like she had done her when Ino was the one feeding. Ino kissed her back for a moment and they both went back and looked at each other. Sakura couldn't help as her eyes filled up, she said nothing and got up and walked out trying to mask her tears. Ino looked down not watching her leave.

In the next room Shikamaru and Choji spoke, "Its because, even if it's obvious 2 people love each other if there are obstacles even one of them aren't willing to or afraid to cross then they will only be able to cry instead of smile."

"You should write a romance novel," Choji says laughing, "So say they never come around, how would it work out in the end."

"They need help from a 3rd party, a friend most likely but how about we stop talking about girl topics."

Ino sinks herself into the hotspring and thinks about that day... So many years.


	4. Chapter 4

Ino comes up from the hotspring and leans her head on the wooden planks. Ino sighs as she speaks, "I remember that day like it was yesterday. I remember the way I left as well, I at first that it was from butterflies because of plans but now I know it was dread so I should have stayed in bed that day."

(Little Kids)

My father was just about to leave to see the Hokage for the day with the rest of the Jonin, it was around the time of the 3rd Great Ninja War's aftermath so ties were still very shaky. Dad looked over at me and put his hand on my head, "The Yamanaka clan is proud and strong, you are the last of the main branch. Your child will be your successor, you will make a great wife someday to a man you fall in love with one day."

"Oh daddy... stop it." I looked away so that he'd believe it was from embarrassment and he walked out, I couldn't figure out if I was ashamed of what I had done or not, it was a just in case measure wasn't it? I walked slowly that day, I walked with a smile because I felt confident but it felt like I was uneasy and I wanted to call it a day the moment I walked outside.

I was sure it was just nerves though I was never one to be nervous. I got a nice flower from the shop and told my mother it was just for a friend who was feeling down and she sent me on my way, she had no suspicions.

I was nervous but I was confident because I always got what I wanted, I earned what I had afterall. I saw Sakura there waiting for me in the flower field and I walk up to her.

"There you are Ino, where have you been?" She asks.

"Here and there, I had to get a present for my possible future wife." I gave her the flower and her face lit up just to have a gift. Her parents argued all the time about random things, it was pretty disheartening to see her when they just had a fight.

On this day she was happy which made me a happy, we talked for a little while and she always smiled when I mentioned if she became my wife and never looked unhappy with the idea. "Well there is one thing that needs to happy, if you are serious of course."

"What's that?" Sakura asks.

I move in close and say to her, "you have to kiss me." I feel a hole in my gut each day I remember saying those words. She agrees with a smiley and shyly goes to meet me but stops for a moment.

"I'm nervous, I've never kissed anyone before."

"Me either, so don't be nervous, we both have to some time." I smile at her assuring her it was okay and she took a breath and in a moment we had kissed each other. The moment was over so quickly I was disappointed it ended so quickly I went in and kissed her again.

"Ino! What the hell are you doing?!" My heart stopped, my breathing was heavy and uneven, I looked to see my father. His face was full of fury, he never looked at me with such anger in his eyes before in my life. Truthfully I never saw anyone so angry, I froze and Sakura could only shake.

"Daddy I-"

"Shut your mouth Ino and get up!" He grabs me by my arm and pulls me up, he drags me home as I look back to Sakura who's left crying back at that spot. I wanted so badly to break free from his grip to go comfort her, tell him I loved her and no matter what he did he wouldn't stop me from being with her. I didn't, I was young, small and afraid. For the first time in my life I felt truly uselss, there was nothing I could do and the weight of the world was on me and as my dad took me away I knew things would never be the same between any of us.

Sakura and I became Rivals, was it because we really didn't like each other? Was it because she wanted Sasuke? Or was it because we'd rather be foes than friends when we couldn't be lovers like we'd always desired. After all these years I still regret that day more than any other day in my entire life, and if I could go back, I'd do it differently.

(Shippuden)

Ino stands with her towel on, "I'll always love her, even though our desires are forbidden it can't stop me from always wanting what I can't have." Ino walks to the door and puts her hand on it... "Thank you... for listening." She walks out.

On the other side of the wall Shikamaru sits with his eyes clothes through the extent of the tale, he looks up at the stars as his mind waves like the waters.


End file.
